Shadows Of The Past
by CrystalPrince8208
Summary: Will Shadowson is the most powerful human biotic in existence and along with Kaidan who he bumps into on eden prime he joins sheperds crew will he be a huge help or will his secrets get them all killed. set in mass effect 2 SLASH WILL/KAIDAN


Hello this is your lovely author CrystalPrince8208 and I plan on making this a fairly long fanfic despite the fact that this is my first time writing a fanfic. Also this will include homosexual or m/m relationships as I in fact am a gay man gay if any one has a problem with this I'm afraid I can only respond with no one (that I am know of any way) is forcing you to read this and the back button is free a available for you to use (free of charge I might add!) and for gay men and women still here I welcome you and any help and or suggestions you have for me are welcome. This story will take place during mass effect 2 before the first time you fight the collectors the first time. I just felt that I should mention the decisions made when the first game took place first of all both Kaidan and Wrex are alive and there will be one major OC by the name of Will Shadowson and I will be using my right of artistic liberty to make a few changes like for example Kaidan will be joining Sheperd's crew you will figure out why soon enough

The pairing for this will be Will/Kaidan Alenko

DISCLIAMER: TO AVOID THE EVENT OF A LAWSUIT I HEREBY DISCLAIM ANY AND ALL PARTS OF THIS STORY NOT OF MY OWN CREATION FOR EXAMPLE

WILL SHADOWSON

And so it begins

Sheperd had recruited mordin, Garrus, Jack and Grunt When he was looking at his e-mail before hitting the galaxy map when he noticed a new dossier

"EDI was this here before?" he asked confused "No Sheperd that is new. The Illusive man couldn't find him when the other dossiers were sent. He must have found him" the AI said casually

"Thank you EDI" he said satisfied "Joker set a course for Eden Prime" Sheperd said absent mindedly as he read the file

WILL SHADOWSON

MAGE

Mage? Sheperd thought. That's an odd code name….

(Will's POV)

It won't change at all now

"I've done it I've finally screwed up so badly that that it'll get me killed" I said to myself after using my biotics to pick up and hurl a group of about 10-15 husks to god knows where. On this insufferable planet just to have three times as many pop out of seemingly nowhere. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I hit them with a wave of biotic power. And again out of nowhere more appear. "Ok now this is just getting ridiculous" I grumbled When I heard gunfire and I saw a alliance soldier come out of absolutely nowhere and takes down the ones I hadn't gotten to yet grabbed my hand

"We have to get out of here!" he says "how exactly do you plan to do that!" I yell back to the complete stranger that just grabbed my hand and is taking me to god knows where. He ignores me and keeps running. He eventually gets us to a alliance shuttle granted there were about 200 of the little bastards close behind when he pulls me into the shuttle and takes off

"You okay?" he asks concerned

"I'm fine but can I ask you something?" I say curiously

"Sure what?" he says

"Who the hell are you!?" I say with more anger than I'm willing to admit

"Oh sorry my name is Kaidan Alenko" he says as he takes off his helmet

"Will Shadowson nice to meet you" I swear the minute the helmet came off you could hear my jaw hit the floor.

Kaidan was gorgeous he had eyes the color of chocolate thick eye brows clean shave and dark hair and well muscled if the skin-tight bodysuit was anything to go by.

Keep it cool Will just remember in the eyes of the law he just kidnapped you.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kaidan asked again."

I quickly responded "I'm fine but I need to use the bathroom" I said desperate for a escape "Oh that door there" Kaidan said calmly as the stud indicated a door next to me

"Thanks" I thanked him before I entered

I looked in the mirror and noticed the fight had messed up my golden blonde hair which I fixed with very low powered but still very carefully controlled biotics. I then went back out after I sat down he looked at my hair puzzled

"do you have a comb on you?" Kaidan questioned casually "no" I responded cautiously at the unexpected question "than how did you fix your hair?" he asked with interest in his eyes." I used my biotics why need help with your hair?" I said with genuine interest in the conversation. "you can do that. I've been trying to figure that out for years can you teach me?" Kaidan said eager to learn a new biotic skill.

I shrugged "sure I've got time to burn we'll need a mirror" I said heading into the aforementioned bathroom with him following close behind.

"okay" I said once we were in front of the mirror "the trick is a lot of control with next to no power while still spreading energy over each and every strand of hair." I said as I preformed that little trick on him "now you try."

After about thirty minutes of practice Kaidan could alter his hair style without even thinking about it for the most part. A very impressive feat as it took 15 years for me to prefect that trick and I told him this.

"Who trained you to use your biotics?" Kaidan asked after we were done

"I was trained by the strongest and most skilled of the asari matriarchs" the very thought appeared to have surprised him beyond belief

"How did you get the asari matriarchs to teach you" he asked amazed

"They trained me because I have so much biotic energy in my body that everyone else that tried to train me wasn't able to counter act the waves of pure biotic force. The matriarchs were the only ones with the power to stop that energy from harming anyone." I spoke with a tone I reserved solely for this tale. "The reason that people were surprised that I was a biotic is because I don't use an amp. I have enough natural power that it just isn't necessary." Kaidan was listening very closely and the look on his face as he soaked in every word I was saying I decided to tell him about my other talents

"Another thing I can do is-." I immediately stop talking and listened to my surrounding even going so far as to feel for biotic signatures "Shit" I swore and without any warning whatsoever I pulled Kaidan to me holding him against my chest and put up a powerful biotic barrier around the ship.

A crash was heard as the shield was struck by the weapons on the enemy ship I could sense coming.

Kaidan broke free of my grasp and ran the cockpit. I followed him in "stay down I can take care of this." I ordered him. He defiantly stood up "I am not some defenseless civilian. I am very well capable of taking care of myself." He said as blue energy began to surround him "here I'll take over the barrier." And he made his own shield around the shuttle though his was substantially more powerful than mine. "Fine but let me-."

I knew what was going to happen just before it did I Immediately put yet another shield though this time it encompassed as much of the air inside the shuttle as possibly as I whispered a word I've had memorized since I was seven. _"Yarin"_ I finished seconds before the ship was completely destroyed.

_**Crash Boom Bang!**_

The ship was gone and my barrier was the only thing keeping us alive luckily my little trick worked and the enemy who I now saw wasn't of any make and model I could recognize. But right now that didn't matter because it was heading right for us. "Kaidan take over my barrier!" Kaidan did as I commanded with out another thought "Now I need you to picture a place where you will always feel safe!" I asked desperately. Now I don't know why but he obeyed my odd commands to the letter as I reached for the book I always keep hooked to my belt opened to the page I was looking for and began to read the words out loud.

"_Arcana moratum daltar mournartum biotum divina teleamoratum mentalus conecxus locato!"_

I felt the familiar rush of power coursed through my very being then in a brilliant flash of light I passed out as my head hit a metal floor and the last thing I heard was someone shouting "what the- Kaidan!?" and it all went black

When I came to the first thing I saw was a lady that appeared to be in her mid fifties looking at me.

"Where am I." was all I said she gave a kind look

" you are on the SR2 Normandy and I am ship doctor and I was told that when you woke up to let commander Sheperd speak with you so just give me one second and-"

"Where's Kaidan." I rudely interrupted "I refuse to do anything until I see him." She gave me a look of confusion

"I'm sorry but I am just following orders."

I then decided to begin ignoring her and silently scanned the ship for Kaidan's biotic signature which as a helpful plus also allowed me to mentally map the ship so the minute I found Kaidan I gracefully got out of bed despite the Doctor telling me to lay back down I followed the mental map I had made I took the quickest path to where Kaidan was deck 2

When I got too deck 2 I quickly Spotted Kaidan talking to a man he seemed to be calling Sheperd

When I started to approach the beautiful brown-eyed biotic the man he was talking to turned to me.

"Hello my name is Commander Max Sheperd call me Sheperd." The man apparently called Sheperd and under normal circumstances I would have talked to him but at that time I just wanted to talk to Kaidan so I gave him a glance and simply walked by him. But as I was trying to bypass him he sidestepped and once again blocked my path. See no other option I attempted diplomacy

"Let me pass." I said annoyed I said I made the attempt I didn't say it

Would be a good attempt.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that until you talk with me." He said insistently. At this point I was annoyed to the point of violence I used my biotics to cut off the pull gravity had on him than proceeded to walk past him to Kaidan when I heard gunfire and everything went black


End file.
